1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an illumination lamp, and more particularly to an illumination lamp having rotatable light-emitting modules so that the direction of light from the illumination lamp can be conveniently adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
An illumination lamp is widely used in various fields. For example, an illumination lamp has been widely used for illumination purpose. However, the illumination lamp generally cannot be adjusted to change the direction of light from the illumination lamp after assembly. Thus, the illumination lamp sometimes cannot meet the requirement of users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an illumination lamp to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.